Un jodido
by AdIBored
Summary: This is auesome . .
1. Me baño en sidra- Capítulo 1

**Nota del autor:**** Odio los fanfics, pero estoy aburrido, y cuando me refiero a aburrido me refiero a MUY aburrido. Pero ya que estoy aquí les prometo que será el mejor jodido fanfic que van a leer en un miserable y retorcida vida.**

Esta es una historia un poco común, empezando por un pequeño pony que no tiene nada de especial. Cuando me refiero a nada especial, digo literalmente NADA especial, no es un pegaso, no es un unicornio, un simple pony terrestre que a duras penas consiguió su tatuaje en el culo y mientras el muy patético se la pasaba poniendo calcamonias de caricaturas que se supone, para él sería su especialidad y su destino en la vida. El infortunio llegó cuando en cierta situación durante un epílogo de su vida apareció lo que él llama "esa cosa" (CM para que no pregunte jo putas). En eso aparecía lo que son dos caras graciosas, tal como el símbolo de la actuación; en ese momento se tuvo en envolver en sí mismo en una encrucijada personal para ir en busca del significado.

-Por supuesto que no sería actuación- Aunque sus habilidades para la actuación no eran malas, por supuesto que eran insuficientes.

El pobre tonto tardó un mes para darse cuenta que su destino era la comedia, humor negro y su sarcástico sentido del humor harían de él hasta llegar a la edad adulta.

Se valió de su mediocre sentido del humor para lograr estar en una mediocre casa, tan mediocre como él. Tres años han pasado desde que empezó a valerse por sí mismo y dejar de limosnear por los centros de diversión en busca de presentación.

Esta no es una historia de amor y mucho menos como alguien llega al poder por medio de citaciones sexuales. Nadie se convierte en alicornio, nadie llega a ser rey y éste personaje nunca tuvo ninguna interacción con las mane six. Ésta es un historia irreverente y cómica de como alguien llega al sistema. (Final de mierda de este puto episodio)

**Otra nota: Ojala se mueran tus padres ;D**


	2. Me baño en cerveza- Capítulo 2

Manehattan siempre se ha caracterizado por sus infructuosas calles y humildes ponys, que si les ayudas ellos te devuelven el favor, pero de lo contrario les importa un bledo tu vida.

Loughhurts ofrecía su labor diaria en los bares y teatros, dando risas a cambio de aplausos, una labor muy hipócrita en mi opinión. Sigamos. De color irónicamente gris, de lejos parecía todo lo contrario con lo que a su labor respectaba. Él no era diferente a los demás, a él también le importaba un carajo tu vida, así que la palabra HIPÓCRITA resuena en su nombre. Cuando obtuvo su Cute mark al ofrecer una risotada que hacía eco en todo el salón a la hora de clases hace 10 años (que por cierto, risotada que le causó una suspensión), al darse cuanta de su significado (2 caras riendo una encima de la otra), sus padres le dijeron:

-"Sea lo que sea, tienes que aceptarlo, solo por el simple hecho de que te vas a valer únicamente de ello en toda tu vida"- esas palabras lo marcaron para siempre, aunque el muy imbécil a veces las hacía a un lado.

Regresando a su apartamento después de un exhaustivo labor haciendo de actor en una comedia trágica (aunque no era su estilo, debía ganarse el pan), el muy inútil tropezó mientras veía lo que era una invitación participar en el "Gran Teatro de Canterlot" par ofrecerse a sí mismo como villano en una representación en una historia de ficción y comedia para entretener a los ponys, ya que una de las Princesas consideraba vital el entretenimiento para mantener una moral alta; aunque efectivamente el teatro no era el más grande de Equetria, si era uno de los más importantes. Laughhurt tropezó con un pony de una edad aproxiamada a los 18 y 21 años, melena gris y cuerpo de color rojo bajito. En una situación diferente sería una perfecta historia de amor, pero no lo era, al tropezarse derramó el vaso de café que sostenía aquella pony, que por pura coincidencia del destino borró la fecha exacta y el lugar; como nunca había ido a Canterlot sería imposivble para él localizar el luhar, especialmente por la gran extensión de éste (aunque no tan grande como Manehattan), y se les conoce muy bien a los ponys de Manehattan por desconfiar de todo mundo. Como era un evento independiente de cualquier tradición era imposible deducir la fecha exacta.

-¡Oiga! ¡En el nombre de Celestia que diablos le pasa!- Gritó eufórica y con voz ronca al ver el café derramado por todo su vestido.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme.- Después de exlamar aquello huyó.

-¡Me pagará este vestido, inmundo!- Gritó indignada la pony.

-¡Mi abuela viste mejores!- Exclamó en tono burlesco mientras trotaba a todo galope. -Estoy en problemas- se susurró a sí mismo.

Él sabía que si no se presentaba sería un deshonor para él, además que los contribuyentes le harían la vida imposible.

Pidió un taxi de mala gana (siempre le molestó la terrible cola), una vez en el edificio donde se localizaba su apartamento le pagó al taxista su última moneda. Al llegar a su apartamento se encontró con un aviso de desalojo.

-Demonios- pensó-, 8 meses se van como si nada.- Se rascó la cabeza y susurró:- Necesito ese dinero.

**90 días para el desalojo**


End file.
